CoinOperated Artist
by Sanday
Summary: Dir en Grey : Où on recrute pour trouver un remonteur d'horloge, on découvre le secret du succès des Dir en Grey, on jette des pierres sur l'auteur pour qu'elle arrête avec ses conneries...


**Titre** : Coin-operated Artist

**Auteur** : San

**Genre** : Mouarf

**Déclaration **: Ces temps j'ai des idées assez zarbs qui tirent sur le nawak çç donc je vais essayer  de garder mon sérieux -

Le personnage principal est fortement inspiré d'un de mes amis, sauf que je lui ai donné un nom japonais pour préserver sa divine identité xD Bonne lecture è.é/

COIN-OPERATED ARTIST

« _Recherche remonteur d'horloge pour milieu du spectacle_ ».

À la lecture de cette étrange annonce, Shinichi avait haussé un fin sourcil et crispé la mâchoire pour ne pas rire. Puis ses yeux vert émeraude avaient parcourus en vain le reste des propositions d'emploi et s'était résigné : un passé de barman n'ouvre presque pas de voie professionnelle. Néanmoins, il reporta son attention sur la première. Après tout, remonter des horloge, ça ne demande pas des études très approfondies… 

Après plusieurs coups de téléphone, il avait réussit à obtenir un entretient d'embauche. Toujours en retard, il avait fait ce jour là un immense effort pour se hâter un minimum. Evidement, un remonteur d'horloge en retard, ce n'est pas crédible.

-Bonjour, je viens pour un entretien.

La secrétaire, vulgaire de par sa chevelure blonde cascadant jusque dans son décolleté, releva la tête avec ennui avant de dévisager curieusement le jeune homme face à elle.

-..Votre nom s'il vous plait ?

-Shinichi Okada.

Les fines mains, agrémentées d'ongles rongés, tapèrent sur le clavier à vitesse honorable, avec peu de délicatesse et beaucoup de fermeté, avant de s'immobiliser brutalement. La jeune femme consentit à laisser passer le postulant et lui indiqua la direction, sans même se lever pour l'accompagner. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur la silhouette s'éloignant, se questionnant mentalement sur ses origines. En effet, un japonais aux cheveux bouclés et à la taille avoisinant les un mètre quatre-vingt, c'est assez rare. 

Shinichi déambulait dans le long couloir avec sa démarche habituelle, lente et presque sensuelle, en observant avec paresse les photographies aux murs. On pouvait ainsi contempler divers groupes japonais, plus ou moins connus. Il s'arrêta devant une en particulier, représentant les Dir en Grey dans toute leur splendeur et leur jeunesse. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis sur l'autre, pour enfin la replacer droite et planter un regard morne sur les costumes extravagants. Il souffla sur une mèche lui obstruant la vue, avant de se remettre nonchalamment en route vers une porte immaculée. Il toqua légèrement et entra sur la demande de la personne en son intérieur.

Il salua avec tout le respect qu'il lui était possible de plagier et s'assit respectueusement, se tenant droit –comme à son habitude- et sondant de manière quasi déstabilisante l'homme face à lui. Celui-ci se présenta, Shinichi pencha la tête en avant en pensant à ce qu'il allait se faire à manger le soir même.

-Alors, j'ai examiné votre CV avec attention…

Un regard dubitatif se posa sur le quinquagénaire, Shinichi pensa qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de demande, ou bien qu'il avait des lacunes en lecture, ou même qu'il disait ça pour lui faire plaisir. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien et tenta de concentrer son regard sur l'homme face à lui, totalement dénué de charme avec ses cheveux trop lisses et trop longs pour être coiffés autrement qu'en queue de cheval et trop gras pour être agréable à l'œil, ses cernes boursouflées, son grain de peau malsain et sa bouche si fine et petite qu'on ne l'apercevait qu'en plissant les yeux. Ce que faisait Shinichi en ce moment, l'air de l'archéologue découvrant des ossements étranges.

Nullement dérangé par cette observation insistante, l'homme continuait de déballer ses expressions de politesse qu'un minimum de psychologie humaine pourrait interpréter en « Nous n'avons que vous, donc on vous embauche. Vous commencez lundi ? ».     

Au bout d'une interminable conversation, une main tendue vers Shinichi conclue enfin l'affaire :

-Vous êtes engagé.

Un sourire forcé répondit à cette phrase, joli résumé du quart d'heure précédent.

Ils se levèrent afin de faire le point sur la tâche qu'allait devoir accomplir le jeune homme.

-Vous vous y connaissez en horloge ?

-Pas du tout.

-Bien, ce n'est rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte blindée. L'homme se pencha vers Shinichi et lui annonça d'un ton grave.

-Vous devez signer désormais un document qui attestera du secret professionnel que vous devez garder, bien évidemment, sous silence.

-Pardon ?

Le quinquagénaire lui tendit une feuille et un stylo bille usé au bout –signe d'une mastication peu élégante et très acharnée. Le grand brun tenta de s'en saisir mais les grosses mains barbares résistaient.

-Vous devez me promettre que vous ne parlerez à personne de vos activités ici ! Elles constituent une grande responsabilité !

Shinichi lâcha le papier et plongea en une grande réflexion. Il tenta de trouver une explication correct à ce comportement on ne peux plus étrange et en arriva à plusieurs conclusions.

Soit son futur métier était en fait tueur à gage, soit il devait remonter les horloges du président de la société –sûrement très à cheval sur les horaires, comme tous les patrons-, soit son employeur était un petit farceur qui tentait de l'impressionner. Mais finalement, observant la lueur primaire brillant dans les pupilles noires, il opta pour une dernière hypothèse : cet homme avait été abruti par son métier et imaginait qu'il était agent secret.

Il retint un faible rire, qui aurait à coup sûr déformé ses traits fins, et annonça d'une voix qui se voulait solennel, à la façon des films de guerre américains :

-Je serai une tombe mon comm… Monsieur.

Son désormais supérieur, bien qu'il faisait aux alentours de vingt centimètres de moins que lui, parut soulagé et sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche arrière, avant de s'en servir pour essuyer son front poisseux, dégoûtant pour le reste de la journée le pauvre Shinichi. 

-Bien… Avant de vous montrer le théâtre de vos futurs exploits, j'ai une question à vous poser…

-Je vous écoute.

-..Connaissez-vous Dir en Grey ?

Des extraits de clips, de lives, de photographies et d'interviews lui vinrent en tête, défilant si vite et de façon si embuée qu'il en aurait presque eu un vertige. C'est donc avec une légère grimace qu'il répondit par l'affirmative.

-Vous aimez ?

-…Je suis plus tourné vers l'américain…

-Par-fait !!

L'homme replaça une mèche de cheveux, dont Shinichi évalua le poids –du à la crasse- à environs trente grammes, derrière sa minuscule oreille pointue et fit pénétrer une clef à la forme oblongue dans la serrure, avec une lenteur presque auguste. Et enfin la porte s'ouvrit, sur une pièce étroite, profonde et sombre dont on n'apercevait à peine le fond. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les lieux, suffoquant presque à cause de la chaleur moite y régnant. 

Les pupilles étrangement vertes furent transpercées par un éclair de surprise. La silhouette élancée de Shinichi se stoppa, raide, et il posa avec tout son dédain naturel un regard outré sur son supérieur, ébahit comme un vieil imbécile.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

Pour ponctuer sa question, il désigna d'un geste capricieux la pièce, comportant des centaines, voire presque des milliers, de poupées à l'effigie des différents membres du célèbre groupe cité plus haut. 

-Installez-vous sur cette chaise, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Il lui désigna un siège recouvert d'un tissu pailleté rose barbie. Shinichi le regarda avec l'impression de dire « Vous pensez vraiment que je vais poser mon divin derrière sur cette horreur ?! » mais il se ravisa et consentit à s'y asseoir. 

-Bien… Tout à commencer une après-midi de…

-La version courte s'il vous plait, il se fait tard.

-Hem…D'accord. Donc, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que sans argent, il est un peu dur de vivre en ces temps où le chômage règne en maître.

-Ai-je tant que ça l'air d'un clodo ?

-Ah non pas du tout, vous êtes très élégant même !

Soupire.

-Bref.

-Oui donc, dans le milieu de la musique, c'est facile de former des boys-band, le problème c'est que… Comment dire..

-Leur durée de vie vaut un mois.

-En résumé, oui.

L'homme de leva et pris une marionnette de Kyô. Il la dévisagea avec tendresse avant de la reposer et de contempler d'un air nostalgique et aimant les autres à ces côtés. Shinichi eut la nausée.

-Donc nous avons eut l'idée géniale de créer un « faux » groupe. Vous connaissez Tokio Hotel ?

-Malheureusement…

-Et bien ce sont des marionnettes aussi. Sauf qu'elles sont un peu ratées…Bâclées…

-Assurément.

oOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

L'air sceptique, Shinichi plantait son regard froid sur les pantins.

-Donc je résume, déclara t-il, Pour gagner de l'argent facilement, vous avez eut « l'idée géniale » de créer des marionnettes qui serait parfaites et inépuisables sur scène.

-Oui.

-Vous en avez fait cinq différentes pour que chaque jeune pucelle y trouve son bonheur : Un nain jaune ultra bien foutu, une tafiole batteuse androgyne mais puissante dans son jeu, un leader un peu plus masculin et aux fautes de goûts charmantes, un guitariste au cheveux rouge et au sourire Colgate et un bassiste mignon et doué.

-Auriez vous une préférence pour Toshiya ?, demanda son supérieur, la mine victorieuse.

-C'est un bassiste… La basse, c'est le bien.

-…Bien sûr…

L'employeur lui envoya un sourire pincé et le silence retomba telle une masse d'amollissement. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main.

-On se dit à lundi alors.

OooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Shinichi rentrait tranquillement chez lui, défiant les personnes croisées de son regard méprisant et hautain. Il s'arrêta devant un kiosque, ayant été attiré par une couverture présentant les Dir en Grey.

Désormais au courant de la vérité les concernant, il se rendit compte qu'en effet, leur physique était plastifié et non naturelle. Si on regardait de près, on pouvait même remarquer la vacuité de leurs pupilles, l'artificialité de leur chevelure…

Réprimant l'envie de tout dénoncer pour se faire une fortune, il reprit sa route l'esprit léger…

OooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

La soirée débutait avec la retraite paisible du soleil derrière les grattes-ciel de la ville. Shinichi se laissa tomber comme une grosse masse –avec tout de même l'aide de ses 58 kilos- et se positionna en tailleur. Il se saisit de la télécommande avec la discrétion d'un félin et changea de chaîne rapidement, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas raté l'émission diffusant des vieux clips. Il exulta silencieusement en voyant Prince se trémousser, entouré d'une dizaine de filles toutes très belles et autant féminines que le chanteur.

-Ah non ! Je regardais Next !

Shinichi fit un bond mémorable et se retourna vers son locataire et ami, qui le regardait avec un air contrarié, les bras croisés en une pure imitation de la femme au foyer dégoûtée de rater les feux de l'amour.   

-Mais enfin Mamour, j'en ai marre de supporter tes conneries moi !, répondit avec arrogance le grand brun.

Le dit « Mamour » soupira avant de glousser et de s'asseoir à moitié sur son ami.

-Alors, tu as trouvé du travail ?

-Oui je suis nourrice, répliqua avec sérieux Shinichi.

-…J'imagine bien...

OooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

 Lundi matin était arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Shinichi fermait les boutons de sa chemise rouge avec précaution et sérieux, bataillant sec contre ceux-ci. Finalement, il n'avait pas envie de remonter des marionnettes. Et si il se trompait, et si pendant un concert Kyô se mettait hors-service, ou bien disjonctait ? Il imagina la scène et réprima un fou-rire.

Il prit sa voiture et démarra comme toujours, trop brutalement et trop rapidement.

OooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Shinichi et son supérieur se retrouvaient comme quelques jours auparavant dans la sinistre salle contenant les pantins musiciens. Le quinquagénaire, qui semblait en ce jour s'être lavé les cheveux, se saisit d'une puce électronique et la montra au grand brun.

-Vous voyez ici, il est écrit Die, ce qui veut dire…

-Qu'elle est destinée à Die.

-Exact, elle a été travaillé par les programmeurs. Toutes les informations rentrées correspondent à chacun des mouvements que la marionnette va effectuer, pour une période donnée.

Shinichi opina, l'homme continua son explication.

-Votre travail consiste à placer les puces qu'on mettra à votre disposition dans cette fente ici, sur la hanche, Il montra du doigt la légère fissure, Et de remonter l'horloge interne.

Il remontra la puce à son employé et indiqua une fine inscription en bas à gauche.

-Vous voyez, il est écrit deux heures trente-cinq. Donc vous devriez, après avoir rentré la puce, programmer le minuteur à deux heures et trente-cinq minute. Ceci correspond au temps que durera les mouvements programmés.

Shinichi était abasourdi, tout était établi à la seconde près, allant du clignement de l'œil au jeté de médiator pendant les concerts. 

Ainsi c'était donc ça, le secret du succès des Dir en Grey…

**FIIIIINNN**

_Voilà, j'ai démaqué les Dirus tain tain taiiiin !_

_oOo San, redresseuse de torts des patates périmées oOo _


End file.
